joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Buu (Wanked)
|-|Fat Buu= |-|Evil Buu= |-|Kid Buu= |-|Super Buu= |-|Buucolo= |-|Buutenks= |-|Buuhan= Summary Majin Buu is one of the characters in the dragon ball series Powers and Stats Tier: 3-B | 3-A to High 3-A | Low 2-C | Possibly 1-C to 1-B | 0 Name: 'Majin Buu/Fat Buu/Evil Buu/Super Buu/Kid Buu/Good Buu '''Origin: '''Dragon Ball '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''Unknown '''Classification: '''Magical Constructed Demon, Creature of Destruction '''Powers and Abilities: '''Superhuman strength, speed, stamina, durability, true flight, various ki attacks, Ki Manipulation, teleportation, superhuman senses, including ki senses, can rip holes in dimensions by screaming, transmutation, multiple transformations, regeneration (mid-high), can absorb enemies, can imitate techniques after viewing them (but not perfectly), immortality (types 1 and 3), severed body parts can operate independently, can heal others, super breath capable of erasing a city with a blow, shapeshifting (can mimic the faces of others and can change the form of his body like plasticine, or even vapor), has enough precision to kill almost every human on earth with individual blasts without damaging the planet's surface. | Omnipotence, Omniscience, Omnipresence 'Attack Potency: Multi-Galaxy Level '(Stated here) '''Universe to High Universe Level '(Is stated to destroy the entire universe and can create portal in Hyperbolic Timechamber which is infinite in size) 'Universe Level+ '(Said he was going to destroy the entire timeline) 'Complex Multiverse Level to Hyperverse Level '(Dende state that the walls of dimensions will break down) 'True Infinity '(Is Omnipotent) '''Speed: Massively FTL+ | Massively FTL+ | Massively FTL+ | Infinite | Omnipresent Lifting Strength: Unknown | Irrelevant Striking Strength: Multi Galaxy Class | Universe to High universe class | Universe+ Class | Complex Multiverse to Hyperverse Class | Irrelevant ' 'Durability: Multi Galaxy Level | Universe to High Universe Level | Universe Level+ | Complex Multiverse Level to Hyperverse Level | True Infinity Stamina: Unknown | Infinite | Infinite | Infinite | Irrelevant Range: Extended Melee Range '''| '''Universal | Universal+ | Complex Multiversal to Hyperversal | Irrrelevant Standard Equipment: 'None 'Intelligence: Genius | Nigh Omniscient | Omniscient Weaknesses: '''Unknown | None Noteable '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Absorption: A very difficult attack where Buu throws a piece of his body to wrap around the opponent which then absorbs them as part of himself and gains their power, knowledge, and techniques. * Death Ball: Makes a large energy ball that can destroy a whole planet in a matter of seconds. * Extinction Attack:'''An attack that creates a vast amount of energy from his left palm that disperses to seek out and kill all human beings in one attack. * '''Henka Beam: An energy beam shot from his antenna that turns his opponent into inanimate matter, usually food. * Kamehameha: A powerful beam of ki, can destroy a planet if enough power is put into it. * Kaikai (Kaioshin version of instant transmission): Instantly teleports to a location, and does not need to sense ki to do so. * Mouth Beam: Buu fires a powerful energy blast from his mouth. Used against Gohan, Vegeta, and Gotenks. * Vanishing Beam: A technique used many times by Buu; it is usually an average-sized, pink or purple beam fired from the palm. * Wind Breath: Buu inhales deeply and then exhales creating a huge gust of wind similar to a hurricane that can level a city. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Russian Naruto's Profiles Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Dragon Ball Super Category:Majin Buu Category:Male Characters Category:Ki Users Category:Immortals